Carlos Kim
Overview Carlos Kim was a Dranish politician the Prime Minister of Dranland. He was the Chairperson of the Left of Left party between May 3453 and May 3458. A former journalist for the Dranish Times, Kim served as Member of Parliament for Ulbrach between July 3445 and May 3461 represting the Left of Left Early Life Carlos Kim is the only son of Kim-Jin-Woo and his wife, Margaret Pembroke. His mother was half Kyo - half Draddwyr. His father died just before Kim was born and his mother raised him on her own until she married Scott Douglas when Kim was about 11. his stepfather was the General Secretary of the local DFL branch and instilled socialist values in his stepson. Kim graduated from high school and he studied Journalism at the University of Santa Sharika from 3418 to 3422 graduating magna cum laude. He began working for the Dranish Times just after graduation and was its Iglesia Mayor political affairs editor from 3436 to 3442. In 3442 he resigned from his job and entered politics as a member of the new Left of Left party. He was elected as an M.P. representing Ulbrach in the 3445 elections. In the party, Kim was regarded as a rising star and became a prominent vocie on the party's rightwing. He was named Foreign affairs Critic in May 3448 from where he advocated a tough line against Egelion and was one of Co-Chairman Aneurin Abse's strongest allies. He was the party's lead candidate in the 3452 election which saw more losses for the LOL. After two crushing defeats, the LOL was ready to reform and Kim, long a proponent of reform seized the 3453 Comares Congress and drove extensive party constitutional reforms. He was elected the first sole Chairperson and was nominated as the party's PM Candidate in 3455 and in 3456. The LOL recovered some support and this was credited to him. Prime Minister After the inconclusive elections of January 3456, the LOL despite being the smallest party in Parliament, formed an alliance with the Green Progressives and the Gukmindang. The later parties were feuding but agreed to support an LOL minority government. Kim's Cabinet proposal was approved on February 2 and he assumed the office of Prime Minister. As Prime Minister, Kim has pushed expansionary fiscal policies aimed at reversing the harm that the recent banking crisis did to the Dranish economy. He has managed to install a more progressive income tax system. On foreign affairs, Kim's government has continued engaging with Egelion on talks but on very firm terms. Kim is viewed as a foreign policy hawk and hand in hand with Foreign Minister Enrique Berlong, the two has sought out new allies and firnds in addtion to traiditional allies such as Hustria. Egelion was cornered into removing nuclear missiles aimed at Dranland. Kim's first Cabinet fell in June 3458 when the LOL along with other parties agreed to call an early election. This was seen as a way to rectify the anomaly of having the unusual one party government. A few days before the agreement, Kim had retired as Party Chairperson in favour of Leona Gonzalez, the Agriculture Minister. Kim led the LOL campaign for the third time but the the party made marginal gains owing to the reemergence of the old Dranish Hosian Democrats (DHD). In the negotiations that followed, Kim's LOL got the upper hand and the admired Prime Minister was asked to return for a second term at the head of an LOL-Greens-DHD minority government supported by the Gukmindang. The government managed amidst great rightwing objection to introduce higher taxes for high income earners with the top rate set at 50%. The budget was increased by more than 90 billion DSR for the 3459-60 fiscal year. It also managed to ban the use of landmines in civilian area and generally restricting their use in combat. The economic differences and general civil war within the Green Progressives and foreign policy differences on the Deltarian civil war (Kim favoured neutrality while GPs wanted intervention) rocked the cabinet and Kim resigned in January 3460 after dropping plans for just a simple cabinet reshuffle.. He led a caretaker government until May 3460 when he cobbled together another minority government this time completely of LOL and DHD ministers. Kim led the Cabinet but it soon fell as most parties agreed on an early election due to several defections and MP resignations. Kim's third cabinet managed to steer through a friendship treaty with Egelion and revoked the embargo on Egelion while agreeing to a visit to Elbian by the Egelian Crown Prince. all this signalled a thaw in long frozen Dranish-Egelian ties. The third Kim Cabinet fell in Decermber 3460 and after elections were held in January, Kim resigned when a centre right coalition took over. The LOL was dissolved in May 3461 due to great divisions with some of its members from the conservative wing forming the new Agrarian League. Kim began a new job as a lecturer at the University of Santa Sharika on Political Science and served for the next 12 years and went into retirement in 3471, occassionally appearing at atate funerals. He became even more withdrawn after the death of his wife, Yolande in 3488 and seven years later, he followed her to the grave after dying of a aneurysm. Governments Kim I - LOL (February 2, 3456 - August 13, 3458) Kim II - LOL-GP-DHD (August 13, 3458 - August 21, 3460) Kim III LOD-DHD (August 21, 3460 - March 7, 3461) Category:Dranian people